Bersama Bintang
by Ara Shinju
Summary: Kepergian Sasuke meninggalkan kesedihan pada Sakura dan Naruto. Terinspirasi oleh lagu Bersama Bintang. RnR OKEEE! NO FLAME!


Hai semuanya !!!!! Ara balik lagi di fic keduanyah….XD. Pertama- tama Ara mo minta maap kpd para pembaca kalo ada kesalahan ejaan, krn kali ini saya dapet keyboard 'buta'. Hurupnya pada ngilang.

Yaudah…. Mulai ajah.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Ya punya Pak Kishi lah

Lagu 'Bersama Bintang' punya band Drive

**BERSAMA BINTANG**

_Senja kini berganti malam_

_Menutup hari yang lelah_

_Di manakah engkau berada_

_Aku tak tahu dimana_

Malam itu Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menjalani latihan ninjutsu medis yang melelahkan. Ia berjalan melalui taman kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu kepergian Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat lelah hingga memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak disebuah bangku taman kecil yang juga menjadi saksi bisu kepergian Sasuke, yang kini entah ia berada dimana.

_Telah kita lalui semua_

_Jerit tangis canda tawa_

_Kini hanya untaian kata_

_Hanya itulah yang aku punya_

Saat Sakura merasa sedikit baikkan, ia membuka sebuah buku catatan lusuh yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia ingin mengenang kembali semua yang telah ia lalui bersama Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, dan semua orang yang ia kenal. Saat itu, dimana Sasuke masih berada di tengah- tengah mereka. Semua kengan manis dan pahit, suka dan duka, tawa dan tangis, semuanya. Hingga tak terasa air matanya jatuh membasahi lembar buku yang lusuh itu. Di saat ini Sakura hanya bisa mengenang masa lalu. Namun ia tahu bahwa masa depan pasti akan datang. Dan di saat itu ia pasti bertemu Sasuke lagi. Dan ia ingin kali ini dirinya berguna, tidak bergantung pada Naruto terus. Oleh karena itu ia memohon pada Tsunade untuk mengajarinya ninjutsu medis, seberat apapun itu.

_Tidurlah… selamat malam_

_Lupakan sajalah aku_

_Mimpilah dalam tidurmu_

_Bersama Bintang…_

Di waktu yang sama, Naruto sedang berbaring dikamarnya. Ia juga sedang memikirkan Sasuke. Tangannya menggenggam ikat kepala milik Sasuke, satu- satunya benda mempunyai arti penting bagi Naruto. Ia terus memperhatikannya, mengenang betapa indah saat bersama, dalam Team 7, saat ia berbangga hati karena sudah menjadi genin dan memakai ikat kepala itu. Ikat kepala warna biru yang sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura. Namun itu semua telah berlalu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha atas kemauannya sendiri, dan ia tak mampu mencegahnya. Rasa sesal kembali terlintas di hati Naruto. Apakah ia terlalu lemah hingga tak mampu membawa Sasuke kembali?

Sasuke ternyata ada di Konoha sekarang namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Ia berada di balik pohon di taman tempat Sakura duduk. Ia memperhatikan gadis berambut pink itu dengan tatapan dingin, padahal Sakura menangis untuknya di sana. Tapi Sasuke seperti sudah tahu, ia berkata dalam hati, "Mengapa mereka mau menangis untuk pengkhianat seperti aku? Mengapa mereka tidak membiarkanku pergi dan melupakan aku?". Sasuke mendengar Sakura mengisakkan namanya berulang kali. Namun pertanyaan itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya, semakin lama semakin ia tidak mengerti.

_Sesungguhnya aku tak bisa_

_Jalani waktu tanpamu_

_Perpisahan hanyalah duka_

_Meski harus menyisakan luka_

Iya… terutama untuk Sakura, ia tak bisa mengalani hidup tanpa Sasuke. Tapi bukankah menjalani waktu tidak hanya terpaku pada seorang saja 'kan? Lagipula banyak hal untuk dijadikan alasan untuk bertahan hidup. Berpisah dengan Sasuke adalah pengalaman pahit dalam hidup Sakura, tapi toh Sasuke juga masih hidup, berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk mengembalikan Sasuke ke tengah- tengah mereka.

_Tidurlah… selamat malam_

_Lupakan sajalah aku_

_Mimpilah dalam tidurmu_

_Bersama Bintang…_

Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sendiri berpikir mereka semua telah melupakannya. Sementara itu, Sakura merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Mata hijaunya terbelalak saat melihat sesosok pria yang sangat dipujanya, seorang yang ia tangisi selama ini, sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pohon.

"Sa.. Sasu.. ke.. kun…" ucapnya terbata- bata. Masih dalam tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau.. berubah pikiran? Kau ingin bersama dengan kami lagi? Jadi… kau ingin kembali?" , kali ini senyum kebahagiaan merekah di bibir Sakura.

Sasuke masih diam, mata onyxnya menatap Sakura, masih dingin. Ia menunduk dan menjawab.

"Tidak.."

" ! "

"Aku tidak kembali.."

Raut bahagia itu serta merta berubah menjadi raut kesedihan. Dan lagi- lagi Sakura menjatuhkan air mata.

PRANG..!!!!

Foto Team 7 yang Naruto taruh tiba- tiba jatuh dan pecah. Ia memungut foto itu, dan melihat retakan kaca yang membelah gambar Sasuke dan Sakura. Perasaan Naruto tiba- tiba menjadi tidak enak. Lalu ia menyambar baju oranye miliknya, pergi dengan melompat lewat jendela dan berlari sambil memakai baju.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja, Sasuke? Semua orang di sini mengharapkan kepulanganmu!"

"Aku kesini bukan untuk pulang, tahu. Lagi pula aku pergi ketempat Orochimaru atas keinginanku. Dan aku kesini bukan tanpa alasan", jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku tahu kau ingin pulang… jadi tetaplah di sini Sasuke, aku mohon..", ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya aku di sini terus", Sasuke berbalik arah.

"…!..."

"Tidaakkk!!! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Ini.. ini seperti yang waktu itu. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang untuk mencegahnya. Sasuke sedikit terbelalak. Ia merasakan isak tangis Sakura.

_Tidurlah… selamat malam_

_Lupakan sajalah aku_

_Mimpilah dalam tidurmu_

_Bersama Bintang…_

ZZRRRAAKKK…

Naruto jatuh tersungkur ditanah karena terlalu ceroboh dan menyandung polisi tidur di hadapannya.

"SIIAALLL!!!" geram Naruto sambil berusaha untuk bangkit dan mencoba berlari lagi.

Tiba- tiba Sasuke berpindah kebelakang Sakura dengan Shunshin no jutsu. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang sambil membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

_Lupakan…diriku…_

_Lupakan aku…_

Dan lagi- lagi Sasuke berpindah tempat, kini berhadapan dengan Sakura. Naruto terus berlari mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia berlari menuju taman. Apa yang terjadi? Semoga aku belum terlambat, pikirnya.

_Mimpilah dalam tidurmu_

_Bersama Bintang…_

Sasuke mengadahkan tangan pada Sakura, sambil tersenyum, seolah ia ingin Sakura menuntunnya. Gadis itu terkejut, belum pernah ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Sakura hendak memberikan tangannya, namun belum sampai, Sasuke berubah menjadi kabut, dan kemudian menghilang.

Naruto sampai di taman, melihat Sakura menangis sambil duduk di tanah. Ia menghampirinya, tatapan Naruto berubah sedih. Mereka larut dalam kesedihan.

"Maaf aku terlambat… Sakura" tutur Naruto dan ikut menangis.

Sasuke belum pergi, ia memperhatikan mereka dari balik tembok. Kemudian ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit malam yang penuh bintang, dan berucap pelan.

"Mimpilah dalam tidurmu bersama bintang…" lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**TAMAT**

Gimana? Yah… mohon ripyu aja deh XD


End file.
